Death Note: Revived
by agirlremixed
Summary: Near. The greatest detective in the world. He can solve any case in the world. But there's a murderer on the loose and another claiming to be L he can't seem to figure it out...


_Author's note: (LOL, when I say that I feel all grown up :33) When I type he and she. L, obviously, thinks of himself as a guy. But because Delta is seeing him as a girl I type she...Do you get that? If you don't know, you will later on in the story._

* * *

The girl was staring intently at Delta. It was starting to creep her out.  
Wait, what?  
Nothing creeped Delta out. Nothing at all.  
But she was staring like she was going to eat her or something. Maybe... Maybe she knew?  
No, impossible. She'd left no tracks. If she did suspect, it would be only a hunch. Not nearly enough to say that she had caught The Newest Kira, Delta. She hated that name. She didn't give a damn about making the world a better place like that creep, Kira. She killed simply because she liked killing.  
'So,' She said, leaning in closer to L and twirling her hair snowy hair around her finger. 'Why this place? I have to say it's quite an expensive restaurant, crowded with people...Maybe you like the attention?' She laughed lightly.  
The girl's silky voice woke L out of his daze. So many thoughts were swirling around his head. This girl was definitely the one. definitely the one. She had killed all those people...But how did he know...? She was just so familiar. It was killing him. Who did she remind him of?  
'Oh. What...?' He managed, stabbing his fork into the cake he had in front of him, not seeming to acknowledge to girls closeness.  
'Why this place?' She repeated calmly. 'You sit really... Weird.'  
She looked at her again, seeming exasperated. 'I wanted it to seem like we were mutual friends...' She shrugged, and returned to his cake.  
Delta raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. Was she going to have to do all the talking?  
As if seeming to hear the rhetorical question L spoke in a dull, bored voice, 'So Kirya-san. Tell me about yourself.'  
'For one thing, 'Ryuzaki', you don't have to call me Kirya anymore.' A sudden sinister smile broke out across her face.  
'Huh?' L said, looking up at her with confusion, 'What? Would you prefer Yui-san instead?' He didn't feel entirely comfortable with them being on a first name basis.  
'No, no...'  
Ryuzaki waited.  
'No, darling. You may call me Delta.'  
There was no sound. The buzz of the restaurant was gone. In fact, the restaurant ceased to exist anymore.  
It was just L and Delta, locked in each other's gaze.  
She reminded him of Beyond Birthday

* * *

_I feel so strange._  
_I'm in a room. This room's totally familiar to me but at the same time it's a room I've never seen in my life._  
_I'm feeling defiant. stubborn even._  
_'Watari,' I say, the words spilling from my lips even though they aren't mine. 'Contact the leader of a country that would agree to this.'_  
_Agree to what? I don't understand. Where am I...?_  
_'What does this accomplish?!' A male voice. He sounds pretty angry._  
_'Obviously to test whether this murder note book works,' I feel exasperated now. I hate having to explain._  
_Murder note book?! _  
_I hear a crash. It's coming from a laptop with the letter W lighting up the screen._  
_'What's wrong, Watari?' I feel a surge of panic. What is this? 'Watari...?' I repeat._  
_An alarm sounds and the laptop now reads, 'All data deleted.'_  
_A youth's voice this time, 'All data deleted...? What's going on?' His concern feels totally transparent to me, but I don't say anything. The grief is coming. It's just like that time..._  
_'I told Watari that if something ever happened to him, he should erase all the data he can.' I'm suddenly all business. 'And to set up his system to erase automatically after a certain amount of time.'_  
_'If something happened to him...?' It's the angry male's voice._  
_'You mean like death?' Another voice chimes in._  
_I want to scream at them to both shut up. I want to scream at them that he's still alive. But I don't. because he's not._  
_'Where's the shinigami?!' I demand._  
_'Oh yeah...Where did-'_  
_If Watari is dead... Amane hasn't seen Watari's face... Did Light Yagami do something when he stepped outside earlier...? Nobody know's Watari's name... But a shinigami could have..._  
_'Everyone, the shiniga-' My words are choked off. Pain in my chest cuts me like a knife. Then a belt is tight across my torso getting tighter and tighter..._  
_Before I know it I'm in the arms of the youth. Light Yagami. He smiles at me. It's a sinister grin that distorts his features, making him look ugly._  
_Light Yagami._  
_...!_  
_I knew it..._  
_But... _  
_I..._  
_The world goes black._  
I wake up gasping and covered in sweat.

Mya stared blankly out of the window, thinking over the dream that she'd had the night before.  
It had to be another dead guy. ...'Ryuzaki'... That name wasn't all that popular. Maybe could channel him?  
"-Iya. Helloooo?!"  
Mya blinked and resisted the urge to bat away the hand that was waving in her face.  
"What do you want, Senna?" She said in a disinterested tone.  
"Weeeell," Senna began. "You know that thing that, like, was supposed to be myth?"  
"No." Mya sat up, interested. "Tell me."  
"The Kira thing." Senna sighed when Mya's face did not light up with recognition. "Y'know..."  
"No, I don't." Mya said plainly. "Tell me."  
"That guy that wanted to create a new world is back!" Senna lifted her hands in the air and made a wide eyed expression.  
She remembered now. Kira. Hmm.  
"And he was like, totally crazy-"  
Maybe she's research him?  
"-This guy called L-"  
Would that be weird?  
"See ya, Senna," Mya waved and pulled her bad onto her shoulders.  
"But I haven't finished! Are you going to miss third period?! Miss Nawikawa's gonna kill you!"


End file.
